Nunca más sólos
by Isonade Yasha
Summary: Después de la noche de Luna llena aquello tenía que pasar...soy malísima para los summary por fa entrad y leedlo. un GAAHINA,en el cap 11 con un muy ligero NaruSasu y SaiSaku Dedicado a Rasiel. Felicidades
1. Chapter 1

Nunca más solos

Cap 1 Encuentro y latido

Era bueno, era muy bueno, eso es lo que pensaba Gaara mientras estaba sentado en el árbol intentando recuperar su chakra que estaba prácticamente reducido al mínimo ni siquiera Shukaku tenía fuerza para salir y él no tenía a nadie que lo ayudase, estaba sólo.

"Sólo"pensó con ironía "No me importa, me repondré, no necesito a nadie"

-¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Gaara?!

Gaara levantó la vista y descubrió unos ojos perlados, eran los del clan Hyuga, Gaara observó a la chica que empezó a limpiarle las heridas de la cara

-¡No me toques!-gritó agarrándola de la mano

La Hyuga dio un respingo ante el grito y su semblante cambio a uno muy sonrojado ante el agarre, Gaara la miró sorprendido lo normal era que pegara un salto y lo mirara aterrorizada pero lo que menos se esperaba es que ella se sonrojara. Había en su cara algo que le resultaba familiar, la había visto antes de eso estaba seguro.

-Maldición….-murmuró al sentir otra ronda de dolor por sus heridas

La Hyuga despertó de sus ensoñaciones y tocó al pelirrojo lista para curarlo, era extraña la sensación que el le causaba, su tacto quemaba y entendía porque, al fin retiró su mano insegura de si de verdad el pelirrojo estaba bien

-Ya estás bien, pero aún no puedes moverte tendrías que esperar hasta mañana

-Que tontería, estoy bien

Gaara se puso de pie por unos instantes pero estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque la Hyuga lo agarró

-Gaara-kun necesitas descansar, apóyate en mi, yo te llevaré

Gaara la observó sorprendido, ya la recordaba pero no era la misma niña insegura y timida que había visto en el examen para chunnin, ahora era toda una jounin, más fuerte y segura de si misma, Gaara no podía creer que ella hubiese empleado la familiaridad kun con él cuando todo el mundo lo nombraba Kazekage sama. Hinata Hyuga¿que era ese latido que crecía en su pecho?. Hinata agarraba firmemente a Gaara mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol y ella también se hacía esa misma pregunta ¿Qué era ese latido en su pecho?

-Hyuga¿Por qué haces esto?

Gaara intentó permanecer despierto dado que si se dormía lo siguiente que vería al despertar serían los restos ensangrentados de la Hyuga, Hinata lo miró con preocupación

-¡No cierres los ojos¡Aguanta ya falta poco!

-Tienes que alejarte de mí

-¡No pienso dejarte sólo!

Gaara intentó cerró los ojos temeroso de regresar aquel infierno oscuro mientras Shukaku se hacía con el control de su cuerpo, a Hinata ya sólo le quedaban unos segundos de vida, no quería que eso sucediera no quería estar sólo en aquella oscuridad

"¿Qué es esa luz?" Pensó Gaara, la luz lo hacía sentirse bien y sentía que no estaba sólo.

Gaara decidió aferrarse a esa luz cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

Continuará

**Ola si les gusta dejenme reviews y pondré los siguientes capitulos más largos!!!!!!!!!!! y sean buenos conmigos que soy una principiante**


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos

OLA A TODOS!!!!!!!AQUÍ LLEGA LA SEGUNDA PARTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! Y POR FAVOR DEJEN MÁS

Cap 2 Sentimientos

Gaara descansaba en una cama en el hospital, Hinata lo miraba dormir y se preocupaba al ver que el rostro de Gaara se contraía de forma que parecía sufrir Hinata cogió la mano de Gaara para despertarlo, ante el contacto el rostro de Gaara cambió a uno más tranquilo, Hinata se extraño un poco del repentino cambio pero no le dio importancia y quiso retirar su mano cuando sintió que algo la agarraba.

La mano de Gaara sobre la suya, otra vez esos latidos, otra vez esa sensación que sólo le provocaba el pelirrojo Kazekage, hacía tiempo que ella sentía eso por el ninja de la Arena pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle a nadie que se había enamorado de Sabaku no Gaara el portador de un monstruo que sólo se ama a si mismo y que disfruta matando. Hinata lo observó embelesada y dado que el parecía dormir profundamente empezó a acariciar su cara con la mano que tenía libre, Hinata tragó saliva, estaba un poco confundida no esperaba sentirlo todo lo que sentía por el con tanta fuerza, jamás había sentido algo así.

"Tonta" pensó "Sólo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de un psicópata con la palabra amor tatuada en la frente" Esa era la principal razón por la que no se lo decía a nadie porque si tuviese que elegir entre Gaara y cualquier otro chico, tendría más posibilidades con el otro, estaba claro si elegía entre Gaara e Itachi claramente tenía más probabilidad de que Itachi la quisiera, después de todo estaba hablando de la roca de Gaara. Hinata suspiró

-Hinata¿Qué ha pasado?

Hinata se levantó sorprendida al encontrarse con Sakura, Tenten e Ino que habían entrado de golpe en la habitación, Hinata se levantó de golpe pero notó cómo la mano de Gaara empezaba a apretarla con más fuerza aferrándola hacia él mientras Gaara emitía un pequeño gemido ante el alejamiento, Hinata adquirió en su rostro un ton rojo fosforescente y las chicas estaban con la boca abierta hasta el suelo ¿es que la tímida Hinata y el aterrador Kazekage tenían algo?

-Yo….yo…..es que…lo encontré en……el…..bosque..-tragó saliva, nunca había tenido la boca tan seca-…lo…traje….para que se curara

Hinata miró a las chicas que parecían haberse quedado mudas de terror, pero no la miraban a ella sino a la cama Hinata se dio la vuelta sabiendo que tenía que prepararse para el Sabaku soso. Gaara se había despertado y miraba su mano que agarraba la de Hinata

-Me alegra que ya estes mejor, Gaara-kun

-Este….nosotras….nos…vamos, Hinata-chan

Hinata observó que Gaara la miraba con una expresión indescifrable y ella lo miraba insegura de saber si tenía que temer por su vida o no, observó a Gaara que la fulminaba con la mirada

-Tú….-la acusó

-Sólo quería salvarte la vida

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie tiene porque estar sólo-dicho esto Hinata acarició con suavidad la mano

con la que Gaara aún la sujetaba, Gaara notó el calor en sus mejillas y le soltó la mano bruscamente, se sentía extrañamente confuso por sus reacciones ante las acciones de la Hyuga

-Perdóname, no quería incomodarte me retiro para no estorbarte

Hinata se fue de la habitación y Gaara volvió a sentir ese vacío en su interior que curiosamente desaparecía con la presencia de Hinata

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" se preguntaba una y otra desde que había vuelto a la villa de la Arena. "Hinata" ella le dijo que nadie tenía por qué estar sólo, ella quería ser amiga suya¿Era eso?

-¿Gaara?

Gaara miró a la rubia de cuatro coletas y le hizo un gesto para que entrara

-¿Qué quieres?

-La delegación de Konoha acaba de llegar

Gaara sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho ante las palabras de su hermana.

**-Apuesto a que esperas, verla-**dijo una voz en su cabeza

_-Cállate, Shukaku _

**-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? **

_-No es que quiera verla, es que quisiera agradecer lo que a hecho por mí_

**_-_Me parece bien, yo también quiero verla ya sabes a qué me refiero **

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gaara al entender las palabras de Shukaku

_-No_

**-No quiero su sangre**

_**-**Mentiroso _

**-Vale, me gustaría probar apuesto a que es tan deliciosa cómo el olor que desprende **

Gaara cerró los ojos y rememoró el instante en que la Hyuga lo había llevado hasta el hospital, estaban tan cerca que el apoyó su cabeza en su cuello y un delicioso aroma a flor de cerezo y lavanda llegó a su nariz………

-**¿No te pareció apetecible? **

"¿Apetecible?" pensó Gaara, para él la palabra apetecible era quedarse corto al describir a la Hyuga, Gaara oyó reír a Shukaku ante los pensamientos que había tenido y ruborizado siguió su entrenamiento aunque Shukaku no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, le encantaba hacer perder los estribos a su portador

-**Sí, supongo que me he quedado corto, apuesto a que el sabor de su carne no lo ha probado nadie antes **

_**-**Cállate ya _

En la otra parte de la casa la delegación de Konoha se dirigía a comer algo guiados por Kankuro, pero la joven Hyuga se quedó atrás al ver el magnífico piano que había en el salón y al comprobar que los demás estaban demas estaban demasiado ocupados atiborrándose, se sentó en el piano y empezó a entonar una pequeña canción.

Sus frágiles dedos se movían entre tecla y tecla con una agilidad prodigiosa, interpretando la triste melodía que encogía el corazón, sus blancas manos se movían con gran rapidez por lo que costaba creer que la tímida Hinata estuviera interpretando ella sola semejante melodía, tan absorta en el sonido que producía que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que la escuchaba desde hacía rato hasta que al alzar la vista lo vio

-Ah-dijo y sus manos cayeron en el teclado produciendo un ruido que no captó la atención de los que se estaban atracando-perdona, Gaara-kun. No pretendía molestar, pero cuando ví el piano yo….

-¿Sabes más canciones?-preguntó con interés, la canción que le había escuchado era conmovedora pero demasiado triste

Hinata asintió nerviosamente y Gaara se sentó en el sofá más cercano al piano

-L-La…que más me…me…gusta es la que tocaba con mi madre…..era…su favorita-dijo colorada sin quitar la vista de las teclas

-¿Puedes tocarla?

-Sí, pero……-parecía dudosa a la hora de escoger las palabras- ¿me podrías ayudar?

-No sé tocar

-Tan sólo se trata de rehacer algunos de los movimientos, yo puedo indicarte cómo no es nada difícil…y….y

Antes de que terminara la frase Gaara dejó su calabaza apoyada en la pared y se sentó a su lado, Hinata se ruborizó pero le indicó correctamente en voz baja cómo debía de hacerlo y ambos tocaron la canción, realmente parecían dos profesionales

-Kankuro, ven a ver esto-susurró Temari a su hermano

-Espero que sea importante-dijo esto intentando agarrar algo más de saque que estuvo a punto de caerse cuando vio a su hermano tocar el piano con aquella chica

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-susurró Temari

-Creo que debo dejar el saque

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Temari agarrándolo de la oreja-me refiero a lo que está haciendo, nunca le había visto esa expresión de felicidad

Era cierto Gaara lucía bastante distinto en ese momento del Gaara de hace meses, en verdad desde que había vuelto de Konoha estaba muy distinto, había cambiado desde la pelea de Naruto, pero desde que había vuelto hace unos meses había cambiado todavía más y ahora esa expresión

-Me parece que es por esa chica

-Esa que lleva dos coletas en la espalda

-Hai, es maravilloso, nuestro Gaara esta creciendo

-Yo lo veo igual

-Quiero decir que se ha enamorado

Kankuro miró a su hermana cómo si estuviese loca ¿Gaara enamorado? Qué locura era esa. Mientras Gaara y Hinata seguían tocando hasta que una de las manos de Hinata empezó a tocar más rápido y terminó sobre la mano de Gaara

-Oh-dijo apartando la mano-perdona mi entusiasmo

Hinata sonrió con timidez al ver que la cara inexpresiva de Gaara se había transformado, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraordinaria y sonreía¡¿Sabaku no Gaara sonriendo?!

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo

Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras Gaara se dedicaba a observarla: llevaba el chaleco verde, con el jersey negro debajo y los pantalones azules, "que raro" pensó Gaara dado que no llevaba la banda, el jersey sin cuello tan sólo enseñaba eso, el cuello hasta que la miró a la cara y pudo distinguir la banda de Konoha bajo su flequillo, observó contento que había dejado crecer el pelo excepto dos mechones y el resto lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas (estilo Tsunade)

-Este…….Kazekage-sama-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Me gusta más cuando me dices Gaara-kun

Hinata se sonrojó más si cabía e hizo un esfuerzo horrible por mirarle a la cara

-Gaara-kun¿el examen jounin lo harás tu también?

-Sí, yo también haré la segunda parte

A Hinata eso le entristeció, la segunda parte que se celebraba en la Arena consistía en combates y si le tocaba luchar con Gaara la detenía una sola cosa: Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él

Hinata soltó un suspiro y se levantó del piano, Gaara la imitó un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de la casi jounin

-Hinata-chan¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos ven a comer conmigo

-Ya voy, Miroku-kun

Hinata suspiró otra vez y le hizo un gesto de despedida a Gaara con la cabeza mientras se iba con el chico de pelo negro. Gaara en su fuero interno se devatía entre aplastar al tal Miroku con toda su arena o hacerle el funeral del desierto, no sabía cuál de las dos cosas sería más dolorosa

"Maldición" pensó "ella es mía"

ONEGAI POR LEER MI HISTORIA


	3. Chapter 3Hoy libre,mañana enfrentamiento

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! AQUÍ DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, POR FA DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS! ONEGAI

Cap 3 Hoy libre, mañana enfrentamiento

"Mía" volvió a repetir Gaara en su mente, pero de donde había sacado eso o más bien ¿desde cuando pensaba de esa manera sobre Hinata? "Absurdo" pensó, obviamente tan sólo quería proteger a Hinata porque acaba de tomarla por algo así cómo su amiga y tan sólo quería protegerla de ese sujeto que quería pasarse de la raya y Gaara estaba seguro de que el resto de esos ninjas que estaban con ella también eran unos pervertidos y debe cuidarla.

"Un momento" Gaara recordó aquello "_El amor se basa en la devoción hacia alguien_ _que te importa y se demuestra preocupándote y protegiendo a esa persona_" Ahora si que cobraban significado las palabras de Yashamaru, lo que sentía hacia los demás no era lo mismo que lo que sentía por Hinata, era una especie de cálida emoción que simpatizaba en amistad, pero con Hinata ese sentimiento profundaba y dolía pero a la vez era algo que lo hacía arder por dentro y eso hacía que se sintiera feliz sin razón, desde hacía dos meses que no la veía se había sentido sólo a pesar de que ahora la gente ya no lo temía y lo saludaban, incluso las ninjas se mostraban raras en su presencia cómo si le quisiesen saltar encima. Pero Gaara no les prestaba atención dado que se había concentrado en todo lo referente a la Hyuga.

Hinata por su lado estaba harta de Miroku y de Komaru que no paraban de intentar llamar su atención y por supuesto si ella hablaba con Miroku, Komaru los separaba inmediatamente y se armaba una escenita o era al revés, a Hinata a veces esas escenas la divertían otra la entristecía y otras simplemente deseaba que fuera el Kazekage de la Arena el que la apartase de esos dos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer mañana, Hinata-chan?-preguntó Komaru

-Pues yo….la verdad es que….-Hinata ya no sabía que inventarse para quitárselos de encima y lanzó una mirada suplicante a sus amigas

-Mañana es tarde de chicas, Hinata y las demás vienen conmigo por las tiendas de nuestra villa¿a que sí?

Hinata asintió rápidamente ante las palabras de Temari y la miró agradecida, Temari se limitó a sonreírle, estaba encantada de librarla de esos moscardones para dejarle la vía libre a su hermanito

-¿Cuándo realizaremos el examen, Temari-san?-preguntó Hinata

-No me digas san que ya tenemos confianza y el examen será pasado mañana Kankuro y yo seremos los que os daremos las instrucciones, pero mañana tenéis el día libre. Mira ahí estan Gaara y Kankuro

Temari entonces se encaminó rápidamente con su abanico a donde estaba Kankuro bailando encima de la mesa, Hinata se acercó a Gaara quien tapaba su cara con una mano y contemplaba a sus hermanos con un gran sentimiento de vergüenza, Hinata le tocó el hombro en señal de comprensión

-Todos tenemos un pariente que nos hace pasar vergüenza ajena

Hinata en seguida recordó al hermano de Neji, Kaoru que debe proteger a su hermana Hanabi y Kaoru no se parecía en nada a Neji más bien parecía una mezcla de Naruto y Konohamaru o eso creía Hinata. Hinata dejó de pensar en eso dado que sintió una mano sobre la suya y contempló que la mano de Gaara le dio un leve roce de agradecimiento a la suya

-¿Es que también el genio de los Hyuga se porta así?

Gaara se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Hinata quién se molestó un poco por el hecho de que en ese lugar aún se siguiera creyendo que era Neji el genio de la familia dado que ella había desenvuelto una todas las habilidades de su clan y había descubierto que tenía una habilidad mucho más especial que había sorprendido a todo su clan y a la Hokage pero que mostraría en su debido momento y este no lo era

-No, Neji sigue siendo el genio yo me refería a su hermano Kaoru que protege a mi hermana pequeña

-¿Te molestó mi comentario?

-¿Qué?

-Pareces enfadada porque llamé genio a tu primo

-Que va, estoy acostumbrada a que hablen así de el-Hinata sonrió, iba a disfrutar mucho demostrando de lo que era capaz-por cierto, el también ha venido esta ahí hablando con Sasuke

Y dicho esto Hinata se fue ha hablar con las chicas, Gaara se quedó algo molesto porque parecía que además de querer dejarlo plantado en todas sus conversaciones estaba enfadada con él, pero a los pocos minutos que hablaba con las chicas ya estaba sonriendo otra vez

-Gaara han llegado las delegaciones de la villa oculta de la Roca y de la Lluvia

-………..

-¡Gaara¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-¿Qué?-dijo Gaara quién parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Temari hasta ese momento-¿Me decías algo?

-Que ya han llegado las últimas delegaciones, creo que ya están. Espera un momento que voy a mirar la lista: Aldea de la Niebla….sí, del Sonido…..aunque sean raros también…, la de la Lluvia y la Roca que acaban de llegar……, la de la Cascada…también….,de la Ola….. si, de la Hierba….si, del Rayo….sí, de la Tierra…también y nuestros favoritos de la Hoja. Pues sí, están todos Gaara

Temari al darse cuenta de que Gaara no le volvía a prestar atención decidió mirar hacia donde él miraba, Temari observó que una parte del grupo de chicas miraba a su hermano con interés y la otra parte hablaban entre sí, Temari vio a Hinata hablar con una de las chicas y se reía entonces la chica le dijo algo y levantó la vista hacia donde estaban ella y Gaara, Hinata les dedicó una sonrisa alegre y volvió a centrarse en la conversación, Temari vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara.

"Mi hermano esta creciendo"pensó y sonrió

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los ninjas habían ido a recorrer la villa en grupos pero Hinata prefirió dar un paseo, aunque le gustaba estar con sus amigas no hubiera soportado por mucho tiempo ver sólo escaparates. Mañana sería el examen y Hinata no paraba de preguntarse si se quedarían después del examen, aunque tan sólo fuese un día más para poder ver a Gaara.

-Me alegro de que mis amigas no estén aquí para mirarme-murmuró notando el candor llenar sus mejillas

Al cabo de unos se dio cuenta de que no conocía las calles por las que estaba pasando y la multitud yendo de un lado a otro la despistaba aún más y decidió ir por los tejados para orientarse mejor, así encontró un claro dentro de la ciudad donde había mesas y postes entre otras cosas

-Aquí debe de ser donde entrenan los ninjas de la Arena-murmuró observando las armas encima de las mesas, tal vez esa mañana haya habido una clase, Hinata se acercó para coger uno de los objetos

-¡Ay!-Hinata se miró el dedo con el había rozado la espada, "sí que están afilados" pensó con dolor-esas chicas………

Hinata recordó a las chicas que miraban ayer a Gaara, tan guapas…

-Con su gran autoestima y su bronceada piel-murmuró con rabia para si misma, ella con los ojos perlados, tímida y una piel pálida que rivalizaba con la de un vampiro. Hinata se sentó en la tierra y se metió el dedo herido en la boca, lo sacó y vio cómo aún le salía una gota de sangre

"Probablemente ese sea el tipo de chica que le gusta a él" pensó tristemente observando su herida sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que notó su sombra

-¿Y esto?-Gaara agarró la mano de Hinata y miró fijamente la herida de su dedo y se la metió en la boca

"Metal pero esta además sabe a dulce. Es como una fresa metálica"pensó Gaara al saborear la sangre de la Hyuga

-**Esta buena, mejor de lo que mi imaginaba **

-Recuerda el sabor porque no pienso darte más

**-No importa-rió Shukaku-ahora lo que nos gustaría sería probar su piel **

-Cállate

-¿Podrías…?

Gaara prestó atención a Hinata sacando con cuidado su dedo, ella estaba sujetando una pequeña venda y Gaara se la puso con mucha suavidad

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Exploraba tu aldea y llegué casualmente aquí, tenéis unas armas muy afiladas

-Aquí es donde mis hermanos y yo damos clase, este es mi sitio

"Vaya, también es casualidad que me fijase en su mesa" pensó Hinata

-¿Te gustaría alguna de estas armas?-preguntó Gaara observándola fijamente

Hinata lo miró sorprendida¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme la vida-respondió secamente

-No sabría cual escoger-dijo Hinata mirando todas las armas

Gaara sin embargo sabía exactamente cual darle

FLASH BACK

_-¿En qué piensa, Gaara sensei? _

_-En nada, Matsurí. Veo que has mejorado _

_-Hai-asintió con entusiasmo _

_-Los diez habéis mejorado bastante _

_Gaara miró a su alrededor satisfecho, ahora tenía más alumnos que lo admiraban y que deseaban que aprender a luchar _

_-Ahora quiero que hagáis esto……-poco después- Matsurí ven un momento _

_-Dígame, Gaara-sensei _

_-¿Tu le entregarías un arma a una persona frágil? _

_-Hai, yo le daría el jouhyou. Cómo el que usted me entregó también parece frágil pero en realidad es un arma poderosa_

_Gaara cogió el jouhyou y asintió satisfecho _

"_Es perfecto para ella" _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Toma

Gaara puso el jouhyou en las manos de Hinata

-Me gusta-susurró ella sonrojada- ¿De verdad que me la puedo quedar?

-Hai, te veré mañana en el examen

-Mucha suerte, Gaara-kun

Gaara estuvo entrenando en el desierto casi todo el día, Hinata por su parte escondía en su bolso del pantalón el objeto que le había dado Gaara y suspiró

-¿Te ocurre algo, Hinata-chan?

-Estoy bien, Ino-chan. Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas

-Oye¿y cuando nos vas a decir el nombre del chico que te gusta?-preguntó Tenten

-Es cierto, ya va siendo hora de que nos lo digas-intervino Sakura

-Oh¿entonces te gusta un chico, Hinata chan?

-No, no es que me guste, Temari chan, es que….

-Está enamorada de él-dijo Ino- Nos confesó hace unos meses que ya no le gustaba Naruto sino que estaba desde hace mucho enamorada de otro y aún no se atreve a decirnos cómo se llama

-Es que…..no lo ibais entender

-Ni que fuera un asesino

Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa y se fue aprovechando que las chicas se pusieron a cotorrear sobre un traje de noche en el escaparate de enfrente

-Ahí esta-murmuró

Gaara había regresado del entrenamiento y hablaba con Kankuro

- Los odio a todos-le contestó- son camaradas y nada más

-¿A la Hyuga también?-preguntó con sorna

-Sí

-Oh-susurró Hinata escondiéndose más- Gaara-kun….yo creí que…..oh que estúpida soy

Y Hinata se retiró silenciosamente a la espera del día siguiente.

Ya era hora de hacer la segunda parte del examen a jounin, el lugar enseguida se llenó de gente y los combates empezaron, los dos primeros no duraron mucho y tampoco resultaron interesantes: Primero fue un ninja de la Lluvia contra uno del Rayo, el vencedor resultó ser el del rayo, el siguiente fue el del país de la roca contra una de la niebla y ganó el de la roca, ahora tocaba el siguiente combate

-¿Qué?-miró Hinata con incredulidad

"Maldición" pensó Gaara con la misma incredulidad que Hinata

Siguiente combate: Hyuga Hinata vs Sabaku no Gaara

-Gaara-kun…-dijo Hinata

-Hinata-chan…-murmuró Gaara


	4. Chapter Un resultado insospechado:Empate

Gracias a todos por los reviews! aki viene el combate de Gaara y Hinata! por favor dejadme más reviews nn!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Siguiente combate: Hyuga Hinata vs Sabaku no Gaara

-Gaara-kun…-dijo Hinata

-Hinata-chan…-murmuró Gaara

Cap 4 Un resultado insospechado: Empate

Los dos se encaminaron al campo y se pusieron el uno frente al otro

-Que empiece el combate-dijo el juez

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y la arena se arremolinó en torno a él, Hinata ya sabía que el solía luchar de esa forma, para su disgusto lo había visto muchas veces y decidió que a pesar de que el fuera su rival ejecutaría su estrategia y conocía las tácticas de su enemigo tendría que actuar con inteligencia

-** Byakugan**

Vio perfectamente el sistema circulatorio del chakra de Gaara y además era capaz de ver los tenketsus pero con la arena y la armadura de arena no iba a ser fácil y así empezó el combate Hinata sacó dos kunais y se los tiró hacia los brazos, la arena enseguida creó una barrera protectora que hizo que los kunais quedasen tirados en el suelo, se escucharon las risas de los ninjas de la Arena, Naruto y los demás estaban preocupados por Hinata, Naruto iba a decirle algo a Neji pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que el miraba el combate sin preocupación ¿es que sabía algo que ellos no sabían?

"Se nota que no tienen ni idea de lo que le espera a Sabaku no Gaara" pensó Neji y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de superioridad "Derrótalo sin piedad, Hinata-sama"

Gaara sintió la barrera en su espalda y vio otros dos kunais en el suelo y otra vez a su lado izquierdo, una vez más a su lado derecho ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Hinata? Lo mejor que podía hacer era lanzarle otra vez los kunais y asustarla de esa manera abandonaría el combate o eso creyó Gaara y así lo hizo mediante su arena lanzó los kunais hacia Hinata, ella sonrió y junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos manteniendo únicamente levantados los indices y los meñiques

-**Hi no tate **

Entonces una gran barrera de fuego sólido apareció haciendo que los kunais se cayeran y el fuego volvió a su estado vivaz danzando a los pies de Hinata cómo si supiera lo que tenía que hacer, ante esto todo el pabellón quedó en silencio, el grupo de Konoha excepto Neji miraba con incredulidad lo que Hinata acababa de hacer

FLASH BACK

_Neji iba por el bosque buscando a Hinata ya que sus compañeros de equipo le habían dicho que ella había ido al bosque a entrenar por su cuenta y que deseaba que nadie fuera a interrumpirla, pero el no era nadie. Al no encontrarla usó la técnica del ojo blanco y la halló sentada en lo que parecía una gran roca _

_Neji se encaminó hacia el lugar y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras: Hinata estaba sentada en cima de una gran roca bajo una cascada, pero el agua se convertía en vapor al tocar la esfera de fuego que cubría a Hinata mientras esta mantenía los ojos cerrados en señal de concentración _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Me pregunto cómo lo hará porque no está utilizando su chakra" pensó Neji

Gaara en su interior estaba sorprendido, no entendía cómo ella pudo crear una barrera similar a la suya y con fuego¿pero entonces para que le había tirado los kunais? Además había algo extraño en ese fuego su color rojo y amarillo se entrelazaba con un azul pálido y podía hacerse sólido, definitivamente Hinata Hyuga era más de lo que parecía. Tendría que esforzarse más

Gaara hizo un sello con sus manos y pronunció:

**-Suna Shigure **

Una enorme nube de arena apareció sobre Hinata, Hinata sonrió e hizo otro extraño sello con su mano, ahora era cuando necesitaba los kunais

-**Hi bunshin no jutsu **

Al instante aparecieron clones de fuego con la forma de Hinata habían agarrado los kunais que habían sido arrojados antes a Gaara y la nube de arena se centró sobre las réplicas Hinata sonrió y formuló:

-**Jyuken gokakyun no jutsu **

En una de las manos de Hinata apareció el golpe que el Hyuga sabe hacer pero extrañamente combinado con la técnica de la gran expulsión de fuego y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Hinata golpeó a Gaara tumbándolo en el suelo, ella se puso encima suya mientras este aún estaba sorprendido y aprovechando esto Hinata volvió a atacar

**-Jyuken **

Y tocó el brazo de Gaara donde haciendo que en este aparecieran diminutos puntos rojos, Gaara ya no podría utilizar ese brazo e iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro pero Gaara se adelantó al movimiento:

**-Sabaku kyu **

Hinata quedó atrapada en un montón de arena y todo el mundo contemplaba expectante sabiendo lo que le sucedería a Hinata, mientras ella intentaba resistirse inútilmente, Gaara se tambaleaba los ataques de Hinata estaban causando su efecto aunque aún le daría tiempo a ejecutar el funeral del desierto no quería pero tampoco quería perder el combate así que se limitó a apretar un poco la arena hasta que finalmente el y Hinata cayeron desmayados, el juez se acercó a ellos y los examinó

-¡EMPATE¡Que vengan los médicos y se los lleven!

Entre la muchedumbre se levantaron murmullos, los ninjas de la arena no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, su Kazekage había empatado con la del clan Hyuga. Los ninjas de Konoha por su parte se mantenían sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar hasta Neji se había sorprendido

"Impresionante, ha ido más allá de mis expectativas, pero no entiendo porque se ablandó en el último momento y ese Gaara tampoco usó todo su potencial" pensó Neji

-¡Hinata-chan has estado increíble!-gritó Naruto

-Naruto, baka. ¿No ves que esta inconsciente?

-Oh, es cierto. Entonces se lo diré cuando despierte

En el hospital el primero en despertar había sido Gaara y corrió la cortina para observar la figura de Hinata que dormía apaciblemente cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, de hecho sus heridas ya casi estaban regeneradas. Gaara acarició con suavidad su cara apartando los mechones de pelo que caían en sus mejillas y recordó las palabras que había oído hace un momento a Neji

-_Ahora a ella se la conoce cómo la maestra del clan Hyuga _

**-Realmente impresionante, no me gusta admitirlo pero esta chica tiene talento **

-Sus técnicas parecían estar basadas en la combinación de fuego y chakra

**-Noto que ella tiene un poder extraño **

-¿Estas diciendo que puede tener a un demonio en su interior?

**-No ella no es una portadora, me estoy refiriendo a que tiene auténtico poder. Algo realmente extraño en un humano **

-Gaara….¿Que haces aquí?

Gaara pegó un respingo al ver que la Hyuga había despertado y lo miraba desconcertada, el la miró con su mirada seria

-¿Qué eres?

Continuara…………………….


	5. Chapter 5Los crueles recuerdos de Hinata

Gracias por los reviews!!!! aqui os dejo con la traumática infancia de Hinata por favor no me tiréis tomates y dejadme reviews ONEGAI!!

Cap 5:Los crueles recuerdos de Hinata

Hinata miró dubitativa a Gaara y decidió que no importaba si se lo contaba

-Soy una hanyou-dijo Hinata

-¿Qué significa eso?

**-Significa que es medio demonio, baka **

-Medio humana medio demonio, eso es lo que significa

-¿Encerraron a un demonio dentro de ti?

-No, nací así: mi madre tenía aspecto humano, se trataba de una demonio muy fuerte que controlaba algo llamado Hiuzo: un elemento con las mismas cualidades que el fuego y el chakra, de ese modo ella no necesitaba su propio chakra-Hinata sonrió con dolor-Mi padre me lo contó todo cuando tenía cinco años

Hace doce años………..

Todo el clan Hyuga estaba reunido para probar el potencial de sus descendientes, los finalistas del Souke y el Bouke se enfrentaron: Hinata contra Neji

Hinata había luchado bien y le ganó a Neji, pero uno del Bouke no se lo tomó bien dado que el consideraba a Neji un genio y no permitiría que una niñita del Souke lo vapulease, entonces con una técnica atacó con una tormenta de piedras a la pequeña antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, cuando se levantó la nube de polvo vieron una gran esfera roja alrededor del cuerpo de la niña que se desvaneció en cuánto dejó de haber peligro, Hinata miraba enfadada al que había hecho porque ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo la atacase de esa manera

-¡¿Por qué soy la única que tiene que pasar por esto¿Por qué sólo yo?!

Entonces el Hiuzo salió disparado de las manos de Hinata hacia el hombre que la atacó pero Hiashi lo empujó y el ataque destrozó más de medio bosque

-Métete en la casa y ni si te ocurra salir, hanyou-dijo Hiashi fríamente

"Hanyou" esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de la pequeña Hinata,, así era cómo la habían llamado los monstruos que la perseguían continuamente, no era justo

Al anochecer Hinata se sentó en el tejado de su casa a contemplar el atardecer que describía trazos rojos cómo la sangre sin notar la presencia que estaba detrás suya

-Hinata ha llegado el momento de contarte algo sobre tu madre

-Padre¿Qué significa hanyou?

-Significa medio demonio medio humano, es la forma de nombrar a los que tienen la sangre mestiza cómo tu.-La voz de Hiashi se volvió dura-Hinata-sama desde el momento en que naciste te odié….tu madre, una demonio de nivel alto, me engañó haciéndose pasar por humana para poder tener un bebé, tú fuiste el resultado de esa mentira.

Hinata empezó a llorar al oír las palabras de su otto-san, el siempre le había dicho que quería un montón a su madre y a ella y ahora resultaba que todo era mentira

-Desde que se quedó embarazada me contó la verdad y me dijo que tu heredarías al completo las sublimes dotes de su clan, después de cinco años murió hace unos meses por tu culpa obligándome a cargar contigo pero gracias a que eres hanyou durante doce años en el momento que yo decidiría tu perderas tus poderes hasta tener diecisiete años y así lo decido: PIERDE TUS PÒDERES Y QUE TODO EL MUNDO VEA LO DÉBIL QUE ÉRES

-¿Por qué padre¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque yo nunca desée tu nacimiento y tu madre sólo te utilizó para que su patético clan existiese. No hubo amor a la hora de tenerte ni después ni ahora, no eres más que una mancha en el clan pero pienso limpiar el clan teniendo otra hijo con otra mujer

-Entonces¿tu…tu…nunca me quisiste?

-Te había querido intentando creer que tu eras mi amada primogénita pero después de lo que pasó hoy por fin me di cuenta de que jamás seras mi hija y mucho menos perteneces al clan, por favor aléjate de nosotros

En el momento actual……

-Desde ese momento perdí todas mis capacidades, hasta hace unos meses cuando cumplí diecisiete años-dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca-al menos mi secreto se redujo al clan y a los hokages. ¿Satisfecho?

No, esa no era la palabra adecuada. Gaara entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Hinata, ella también había sido despreciada por su familia, pero al menos ella tuvo la posibilidad de tener amigos. Esa chica……también había estado sola

**-Definitivamente esta hembra es perfecta para nosotros **

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo

-Vete, por favor-Gaara miró a Hinata que se había dado la vuelta en su cama y le daba la espalda- me gustaría descansar, vete

Gaara iba a decir algo pero se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, tal vez aún le resultaba muy duro hablar de eso, Gaara se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus mejillas absorbiendo las lágrimas de Hinata y se marchó.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que Gaara besaba sus mejillas, ella se puso roja al ver la cercanía de su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que ella pudo apreciar sus negros párpados resaltar sobre su piel levemente bronceada, Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando hacer cómo que intentaba dormir, hasta que Gaara se fue sin mediar palabra alguna.

"_- Los odio a todos-le contestó- son camaradas y nada más _

_-¿A la Hyuga también?-preguntó con sorna _

_-Sí" _

Hinata recordaba esas palabras una y otra vez, ella quería a su madre y murió, quiso a su padre y la traicionó, se había hecho ilusiones con el Kazekage y con una sola palabra la destrozó en mil pedazos. No podría soportar que la destrozasen de esta manera otra vez.

_- No te fíes de quien dice quererte. Ni de nadie _

Hinata pensó en las palabras de su padre, tan sólo podía confiar en los demás, pero siempre había querido creer que podría tener amigos incluso que podría amar a alguien pero una vez era repudiada

_**-Ese chico me gusta **_

-Déjame en paz

_**-Con ese pelo rojo alborotado**_

**_-_**Calla

_**- Esos ojos verdes.**_

**_-_**Calla

-**_Y esos parpados tan monos_**

-¡Que te calles!

_**-Ya lo pillo, tienes miedo **_

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Hiuza?

_**-Que estas enamorada del portador del Shukaku que también está de muerte **_

Hinata hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de su lado demoníaco a la que llamó Hiuza¿Cómo le podía parecer atractivo Shukaku? Gaara tenía un pase, pero Shukaku….

-Estas loca

-**_Perdona querida, pero no es que tu tampoco estes muy cuerda, te recuerdo que estas hablando conmigo tu lado demoníaco _**

-Un lado que siempre me mete en problemas-le recordó

Hinata cerró los ojos dejando que su sangre demoníaca recorriera cómo siempre sus venas regenerando sus heridas en un momento.

¿Desde cuando hablaba de esa manera consigo misma? Desde que recuperó sus poderes, había tenido su lado bueno, excepto que recordaba exactamente todo lo que había sucedido en su infancia incluso el momento en que murió su madre

FLASH BACK

_La niña se encontraba jugando sola cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, era su madre, Hinata sonríe y se abraza a ella _

_-Mami¿Qué es una medio demonio? _

_La mujer abrazo con más fuerza a la niña y empezó a llorar _

_-Perdóname _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esa fue la primera vez que la vi llorar-murmuró Hinata-y luego me dejó

FLASH BACK

_La niña recogía flores felizmente, iba a correr a enseñárselas a su mama_ cuando _llegó, al ver la escena se le cayeron las flores al suelo y comenzó a temblar violentamente, su madre estaba en el aire siendo despedazada por un gran demonio y lo último que vio de su querida madre fue cómo el demonio se comía sus restos _

_-¡Madre! _

_Hinata lloró y gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hasta las desgarradas ropas de su madre y se abrazó a ellas _

_-Hanyou ahora es tu turno _

_Hinata miró al demonio, sus ojos dorados se habían tornado de un color rojo sangre y el Hiuzo comenzó a fluír por todo su cuerpo hasta que la pequeña Hinata destrozaba una de las garras del demonio que la miraba sorprendido _

_-¡¿Quién es el hanyou ahora?! _

_El demonio fue encerrado en una gran bola de fuego que lo quemó hasta dejar únicamente sus cenizas. Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron otra vez perlado y a su espalda vio a su padre _

_-Todo por tu culpa _

_-Padre…._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cruel, unos recuerdos realmente crueles, pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en ellos. Después de todo ahora tenía amigos, amigos que la comprendían, la aceptaban y ahora mismo se estarían preguntando que demonios había pasado en el combate. Hinata se levantó un poco preocupada y vistió sus ropas de jounin, con que ganase tres combates podría convertirse en jounin, sus compañeros también tendrían que pelear. Eso también le preocupaba, no quería lastimarlos

-¡Hinata-chan¡Que rápido se te curaron las heridas!

-Hola Naruto-kun¿y los demás?

-Celebrando que somos jounin, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru…..casi todos lo hemos conseguido

-¿Casi todos?

-Quedáis tu y Neji de nuestra villa, pero aún quedan otros muchos de las demás villas y los que no lo consiguieron de la nuestra vuelven a casa

-¿Continuaremos ahora?

-No, los combates se continuarán pasado mañana-comentó una voz a sus espaldas

Era Temari que se acercaba a ellos seguida de Kankuro y Gaara, Hinata quería irse ahora mismo de allí, no tenía ninguna gana de ver al Kazekage y para su suerte se iba a montar una escenita

-¡Oye tu, Uzumaki ¿Qué haces aquí con Hinata-chan?!

Todos se dieron la vuelta al ver a un enojado Miroku avanzar hacia ellos hasta ponerse entre Naruto y Hinata

-¡¿Qué confianzas son esas con mi mujer?!

Hinata echó un suspiro resignado al reconocer la escena sólo que en lugar de Komaru estaba Naruto.

-Este tío es tonto-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué has dicho rubio de bote?

-¿A quién llamas tu rubio de bote?

Hinata ya presentía un desastre y miraba con una gota de anime en la cabeza la escena hasta que sintió un brazo que la agarraba posesivamente del hombro.

"El que faltaba" pensó Hinata

Era Komaru

-Callaos bestias, está claro que Hinata es mi mujer. ¿Entendido?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, ninguno de vosotros tiene derecho a decidir con quién tiene que estar-dijo Naruto

Komaru y Miroku se le iban a echar encima cuando oyeron la voz amenazante del Kazekage

-Que ninguno de vosotros se atreva a tocar a Hinata

En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el pasillo del hospital

Continuará……..


	6. Chapter 6 Otra vez ese dolor

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A SEGUIR!!!!!!!!!Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrutadlo y dejadme más reviews onegai!!!!!!!!!!!

Cap 6 Otra vez ese dolor

Todo el mundo miraba al Kazekage excepto Hinata que miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido

"_- Los odio a todos-le contestó- son camaradas y nada más _

_-¿A la Hyuga también?-preguntó con sorna _

_-Sí" _

Hinata se mordió la lengua e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pensar en esas palabras? Me aburro **_

**-**Déjame sola

Hinata apretó con fuerza los puños apretándose con fuerza los labios, el Kazekage dio un paso adelante para acercarse a ella cuando el silencio fue roto por los gritos de un rubio hiperactivo

-¡Gaara y Hinata!-dijo dando un golpe amistoso a Gaara en el hombro- ¡Qué callado te lo tenías, Gaara!

Temari y los otros dos aspirantes retrocedieron a una distancia prudente del pelirrojo que apenas había reaccionado ante las palabras del portador del kitsune hasta que lo hizo

-Ya ves, quiero a Hinata-dijo sonriendo al rubio

Aquella respuesta resonó por todo el hospital dejando mudo a todo el que la oía, Naruto por su parte no paraba de cantar

-Gaara y Hinata se van a casar……dándose besos en la copa de un árbol

Y casi todas las canciones eran así, Temari empezó a bailar con el rubio un tanto incrédula cantando con el las canciones mientras miraba a ratos a Gaara por si debía temer por su vida. Kankuro y los otros dos ninjas no lograban entender la confesión de Gaara y lo miraban en un estado entre sorprendidos y aterrados.

"Gaara enamorado" pensó Kankuro "Eso sí que dará miedo"

Gaara por su parte quería ver la reacción de Hinata pero no la vio por ninguna parte y el mismo se marchó de ahí usando su arena hasta llegar a las afueras de Suna

-No esta aquí

**-Se nos ha escapado, baka. Habrá usado el hiuzo **

**-**¿No le ha sentado bien lo que dije?

**-Mujeres¿Quién las entiende? Una cosa: cuando nos casemos con ella tenemos que amarrarla bien para que no se nos escape **

-En vez de un mapache mi padre me pudo haber puesto un kitsune

**-¿Para que quieras un zorro apestoso teniéndome a mí? Anda céntrate en buscar a nuestra hembra que falta una semana para que sea Luna Llena y ya sabes lo que pasa-**dijo regodeándose

Gaara suspiró, en Luna Llena Shukaku se mostraba insoportable y se obsesionaba demasiado con lo de ir a buscar a Hinata, claro que a Gaara no le importaba ir a verla de vez en cuando pero lo que a veces le disgustaba era la insistencia de Shukaku en que ella estaría mejor sin tanta ropa

Hinata se encontraba sentada a la sombra en el lugar de entrenamiento de los ninjas de la Arena, ella se había ido en el momento en que Naruto empezó a bailar, en otra ocasión hubiera contemplado el espectáculo gustosa pero realmente deseaba escapar de los ojos verdes e impasibles del Kazekage se sentía muy herida por las palabras que le había escuchado, era otra vez ese dolor en su pecho y esta vez le dolía de una manera extraordinaria

_**-No seas idiota, tan sólo fue algo que dijo a su hermano no tiene por qué ser verdad **_

-………….

_**-A veeer, escúchame. Ya sabes lo idiotas que son los machos, siempre disimulan todo y Gaara en especial es completamente inexpresivo, así que ¿para que darle importancia a lo que dijo?**_

-Porque hace que me duela el pecho

**_-Pero si te duele es porque te importa y si te importa significa que le quieres¿No vas a hacer nada, baka? _**

**_-_**El no me quiere. Yo no soy como las chicas de su aldea

Hiuza echó algo así cómo un bufido y se acomodó bien explanándose dentro de Hinata, entonces ella adquirió su forma de demonio

_**-¿Qué es lo que tienen esas tontas que tu no tengas de sobra? **_

-Piel bronceada

_**-Un detalle que a nadie llama la atención **_

-Ojos de vivos colores

_**-Nuestros ojos perlados no se pueden comparar **_

-Ellas son completamente humanas

**_-Un detallito sin importancia. Además es un estado temporal que perderan prematuramente si se acercan a Gaara _**

-Hiuza por favor

_**-Es nuestro, ellas sólo se fijaron en el porque es más amables. Nosotras le echamos el ojo encima antes que ellas y chicas cómo esas hay muchas y nosotras tenemos algo en común con el, no te pueden alcanzar **_

**_-_**Sé que aún deberé soportar este dolor por mucho tiempo

**_-No digas eso, tonta. Que él sabe que eres especial _**

-No lo va a saber si yo misma le conté la historia-dijo con una triste sonrisa

Hinata no quería seguir escuchando a Hiuza dado que sus ojos se habían cristalizado y de un momento a otro empezaría a llorar

-Entonces ¿vamos a humillarnos por él?

Hiuza emitió un pequeño gruñido y Hinata sonrió con malicia, con lo orgullosa que era su yo demoníaco eso no le debió de gustar nada

_**-¡Claro que no! Faltaría más. Vamos a pasar de él un poco ¿Qué se habrá creído el idiota ese¿Qué estamos locas por el y Shukaku? Bueno si lo estamos pero ese no es el caso, vamos a darle una lección **_

-Ah-suspiró resignada Hinata-con lo tranquilita que yo estaba siendo solo humana sin poderes ni nada y me ha caído el gordo

-¿Problemas con tu demonio?

Hinata se quedó sin aire, al darse la vuelta vio al Kazekage mirándola con su habitual postura erguida y los brazos cruzados en su pecho pero en su cara se podía leer una expresión de grata sorpresa

-Un pequeño cambio en tu aspecto según veo- dijo agachándose enfrente de ella y empezó a acariciar los circulos negros que habían aparecido alrededor de los ojos perlados de Hinata- ¿Algún otro que se pueda apreciar?

Hinata se apartó de el y le miró seria

-Si ahora hiciera un ataque me saldrían tres rayas en la cara parecidas a las de Naruto, a parte mi Byakugan adquiriría un matiz levemente dorado

-Y esos colmillos también son una muestra imagino

-Sí, iguales que los de mi madre, una demonio mapache

**-¡¿Has oído eso?!**-exclamó feliz Shukaku-**¡Una mapache¡Gaara, tómala ahora mismo¡Que la tomes te digo! **

Gaara hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Shukaku aunque estaba de acuerdo con el, pero Hinata se había alejado y el notaba ese dolor en el pecho por el evidente rechazo de Hinata, ella lo miraba dolida y el seguía sin comprender que había hecho mal

-Hemos empatado en el combate, tenemos que realizar más combates

-No me preocupa, después de todo son humanos-dijo Hinata disgustada-no son tan buenos cómo los demonios a los que tuve que enfrentarme excepto tu y Shukaku

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, has sido una gran oponente, maestra del clan Hyuga

Hinata frunció el ceño, era evidente que se lo había oído a Neji. Eso la ponía muy furiosa, era importante para el clan desde que había logrado, incluso cuando era humano ser más fuerte de lo que todos esperaban y eso hacía que la aceptaran, ella, Hinata era un arma y podía sentirlo en carne viva tanto cómo el dolor en el pecho

-Todo por el clan¿cierto?-dijo Hinata dolida-al igual que Neji para ellos sólo soy un arma, antes odiada y temida ahora solamente usada por mi padre, pero no le odio por ello

Gaara podía entender lo que ella sentía, había querido a alguien y ese alguien la había dañado de una forma horrible con actos y palabras crueles, su familia le había dado de lado y le utilizaban como si fuese un arma el había vivido aquel horror y confirmó que Hinata era lo que el pensaba: Un ángel con las alas rotas al que anhelaba amar y cuidar, pero si alguien se atrevía a apartarla de su lado lo pulverizaría y lo torturaría con su arena

-Y sé que tu me odias-dijo casi llorando

Gaara entreabrió los labios y la miró sorprendido ¿de donde demonios había sacado eso? Entonces si ella creía eso, significaba que ella……que ella

-Hinata¿me odias?

Hinata lo miró apretando los labios con fuerza sin ser capaz de decir nada¿pero que podía decirle?

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos en aquel lugar con el atardecer rojo sangre que aumentaba el tamaño de sus sombras y una suave brisa se levantaba meciendo el pelo de Gaara y el flequillo y las coletas de Hinata, ambos se miraban fijamente con el corazón en un puño esperando la respuesta que arruinaría todo o que haría que estuviesen Nunca más solos

Continuará………….


	7. Chapter 7 La gran pelea entre hermanos

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! AQUI VA EL SIGUIENTE CAP Y POR FA DEJENME MÁS REVIEWS!!!!ONEGAI!

Cap 7 La gran pelea entre hermanos

-No te odio, eres un amigo cómo los demás-dijo finalmente. Es cierto, no lo odiaba pero tampoco podía amarle, eso es algo que nunca ocurrirá- pero….si volvemos a enfrentarnos espero que no haya empate

Gaara la observó estudiando sus palabras, no lo odiaba, eso era bueno pero esa última parte indicaba que pensaba vencerle

"Mierda"pensó Gaara "¿Es que no siente lo mismo que yo?"

-¿Le hiciste algo a Naruto-kun?

Gaara la miró extrañado¿a que se refería? Entonces Gaara cayó

"No estaba cuando le dije a Naruto que la quería, debió irse justo cuando Naruto me golpeó en el hombro" conjeturó Gaara mentalmente y casi le dieron ganas de reir, ella no sabía lo que había dicho, el sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, había sido un malentendido

-Tranquila, Naruto está bien también es amigo mío-dijo Gaara caminando hacia ella-acabas acostumbrándote a su forma de ser

Hinata sonrió satisfecha, lo malo sería explicarle a los demás lo que ella era en realidad, pero ¿Por qué preocuparse antes de tiempo? Y además se iba a partir de la risa ante las caras que pondrían sus compañeros y decidió irse pero entonces descubrió que estaba apegada al suelo y bajó su vista al suelo

-Mierda…-murmuró

Sus pies hasta sus tobillos estaban atrapados por la arena y no era capaz de moverlos

"¿Y yo voy a ser una jounin?"se preguntó mentalmente "me ha atrapado sin ningún esfuerzo. ¡Seré idiota!" Hinata frunció los labios frustrada, observó a Gaara que estaba enfrente de ella y la miraba de forma superior, Hinata frunció el ceño, Gaara ensanchó su sonrisa y se agachó hasta llegar a su oreja

-Te he atrapado-susurró Gaara, Hinata sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel al sentir el aliento caliente del Kazekage contra su oreja- ¿Y ahora que, Hina?

Hinata a diferencia de los humanos tenía los cinco sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal por lo que sentía cualquier sensación aumentada al menos cien veces y aquel contacto hizo aumentar su corazón mil veces podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo, lo peor de todo era que en una semana sería Luna Llena y desgraciadamente Hiuza hacia que ella se subía por las paredes pero hasta ahora había podido aguantar

-¿Qué pasa Kazekage¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos ya?-preguntó Hinata bajando la vista, entonces sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al notar los labios del Kazekage presionando en su mejilla y su lengua absorbiendo una de las lágrimas que le habían salido

-¡Oye!

-Saben casi igual que la sangre….-dijo y mantuvo su mejilla presionada contra la de Hinata-…esto es agradable…

Entonces soltó algo parecido al gruñido que hace un animal cuando esta contento y en un movimiento imprevisto agarró la cintura de Hinata apretándola contra el y clavó su cabeza en su cuello

-¿Qué..haces?-preguntó Hinata al sentir aquello

-Me….gustas…Hina-dijo Gaara pasando sus labios por el cuello de Hinata rozándolos levemente contra la piel de ella

Entonces Hinata se envolvió en una nube de Hiuzo ha una distancia prudente del pelirrojo que la miraba de forma salvaje, ella se dio cuenta de que cuando el hizo eso estuvo a punto de gemir

"Kami, si ya me pongo así cuando falta una semana, ese día…..si Gaara anda cerca" Hinata sintió algo muy agradable y entonces movió la cabeza negativamente "Será un desastre"

-Eso no ha tenido gracia-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, Gaara la miró serio

-Iba en serio

-No me mientas-dijo Hinata mirando fríamente a Gaara no le gustaba que jugasen con ella y menos de esa manera

-Ahora quiero que me des una respuesta-dijo serio

-No has hecho ninguna pregunta, no sé a qué debo responder

-Quiero que seas mi mujer

Hinata lo miró sorprendida sin saber que decir, le temió, le quiso, luchó contra el, ya no quería amarle y ahora el le preguntaba algo así

-¿Qué?

-Has oído bien y ahora exijo una respuesta

Hinata guardó silencio meditando las palabras, aquello era algo que no esperaba, ese chico no podía estar hablando en serio

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo y tu también lo necesitas

-No necesito más tiempo

Hinata bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, no iba a dejar que nadie la volviese a dañar

-Entonces concédemelo a mí –dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente-Un año

Gaara clavó su mirada en los ojos perlados de la Hyuga, no quería ceder, después de todo ella ya era suya, pero Hinata era especial, lo había hecho cambiar de una manera sobrecogedora de otra forma el otra Gaara ya la hubiera hecho suya y la hubiera retenido en contra de su voluntad para poder sentir la felicidad y el calor que sólo ella le daba. Gaara se movió hacia ella y agarró su cara apresando los labios de Hinata bajo los suyos saboreando su dulce sabor, sintiendo su suave y tierno tacto hasta que se separó

-Un año no cederé más tiempo-dijo contemplando sus labios ligeramente hinchados por su beso

-Arigato, Gaara-kun-dijo Hinata-pero júrame que después de que sepas todo sobre mí recapacitarás la respuesta

Gaara tan sólo acarició la cara de Hinata y se desvaneció con su arena, ella suspiró y también se desvaneció utilizando el juicio, al día siguiente se reanudarían los combates. Hinata dio vueltas en su cama pensando en el pelirrojo, sabía que sino se irían de la villa de la Arena acabaría compartiendo la cama con el Kazekage

**-¿_Te lo imaginas? El encima nuestra gimiendo…. _**

-Cállate

Hiuza apareció en frente de Hinata formada por el elemento que controlaba la Hyuga teniendo el mismo aspecto de demonio que Hinata, Hiuza esbozó una sonrisa torcida e hizo un gesto a Hinata para que mirara abajo

_**-No me digas que me calle, mírate cómo te has puesto. **_

-Maldita pervertida-dijo Hinata notándose humedecida-A veces desearía que siguieras encerrada

**_-El cuerpo es nuestro, luego la culpa es también tuya_**-y sonrió-**_ojalá estemos aquí la semana que viene _**

Hinata sonrió de forma macabra

-¿De verdad soy así?-se preguntó- bueno…..todos tenemos un lado bueno y un lado malo

Y se durmió. Al día siguiente se presentó a campo abierto con el resto de los que quedaban, Hinata los observó atentamente parecía que todavía quedaban unos 26 pero teniendo en cuenta que se habían presentado unos 40, era sorprendente que en un solo día se hayan eliminado tantos. Finalmente los aspirantes habían conseguido convencer a los encargados de que se continuase al día siguiente, pero Hinata olía un olor no humano entre los aspirantes pero no era capaz de ver cuál era el que olía de esa manera, Hinata había realizado los combates que le quedaban y estaba a un solo paso de convertirse en jounin, Gaara ya había tenido la suerte de realizar sus combates y ganar con facilidad y a Neji aún le quedaban dos combates por realizar

Vigésimo combate combate: Hyuga Hinata y Tanuki Kazekyu

Hinata salió hacia el lugar del combate y vio a un joven con los ojos y el blanco, a Hinata ese demonio le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de que porque según parece era un representante de la villa del Relámpago pero sólo había oído hablar de esa villa, recordó que esa villa era la que quería robar los secretos del Byakugan

-Ese olor…..-murmuró Hinata-….huele a demonio

-He estado deseando pelear contigo hace mucho tiempo, hanyou-respondió el chico sonriendo maliciosamente

Sus palabras resonaron en todo el estadio, Hinata lo miró horrorizada al darse cuenta de quien era ese chico

-Kazekyu-nii-san….-murmuró Hinata

-A mi no me llames así, hanyou-dijo fríamente el joven-lo que madre hizo 17 años atrás es un error que pienso borrar

-Pero¡¿Son hermanos?!-dijo Neji sorprendido aunque los dos se parecían bastante, el Byakugan de Hinata también tenía un tono rojizo igual que los de aquel chico y esos círculos negros

-Medio hermanos aunque me da vergüenza decirlo-dijo Kazekyu-voy a matarte

-Bien, entonces luchemos-Hinata hizo un sello-**¡Byakugan! **

Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron perlados con el matiz rojo, Kazekyu la miró con desprecio y se puso en posición de ataque

-_Kage bunshin no jutsu _

Entonces aparecieron diferentes clones de Kazekyu y el hizo otro movimiento con el rodearon a Hinata

-_Katon no jutsu _

Entonces el Hiuzo cubrió a Hinata y Kazekyu sonrió con superioridad

-Qué facil-entonces abrió los ojos de golpe- ¿Que?

Una gran barrera cubría a Hinata que lo observaba con una sonrisa

-**Hi bunshin no jutsu **

Los clones de Hinata empezaron una pelea feroz con los clones de su medio hermano

-_Katon suiryuudan no jutsu _

Hinata vio a un gran dragón de Hiuzo que se dirigió a atacar a Hinata desvaneciendo todos los clones

-**Hi no Tate **

La barrera de Hiuzo se endureció alrededor de Hinata pero los golpes del dragón eran fuertes y amenazaba con resquebrajarse, Hinata entonces vio a su medio hermano enfrente suya

-¿Sabes que haré después de matarte?-dijo malévolamente Kazekyu- voy a matar al Kazekage al que tanto amas

Hinata se quedó horrorizada y entonces su barrera se rompió en mil pedazos, Kazekyu iba a golpear pero Hinata se adelantó

-**Jyuken gokakyun no jutsu **

Kazekyu tan sólo se arrodilló, volvió a mirar a Hinata sorprendido y cuando iba a hablar le salió sangre de la boca

-¿Qué¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Mi técnica favorita, hermano-y le susurró-para acercarte al Kazekage tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver

Entonces Hinata se transformó tal y cómo la había visto Gaara pero había un cambio más: aparecieron tres rayas en sus mejillas y su pelo se había vuelto blanco con franjas azules en las puntas

-No permitiré que toques a Gaara-kun-masculló

-_Hi Katon Daibakufu no jutsu_

**-Hiuzo Shigure **

Entonces apareció una gran nube roja que empezó a soltar torrentes de fuego contra su hermano destrozando medio campo. Hinata y Kazekyu se miraron fijamente intentando recuperar el aliento

"No era una tontería cuando en el clan se dijo que había heredado al completo los poderes de nuestro clan" pensó Kazekyu

-**Juuken** –entonces golpeo el pecho de su hermano

Entonces su hermano antes de volver a caer sacó el kunai y….

-¡Ahhh!-Hinata se llevó la mano a su pecho y vio la sangre caer

-Mierda…..fallé-dijo intentando levantarse-…debería….haberte acertado en el corazón

Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose la mano a su pecho intentando parar la sangre

-Ahora le toca a tu amado, dejaré que lo veas morir cómo a madre

Entonces su hermano saltó hacia donde estaba Gaara con los otros observando el combate pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada…..

**-Hiuzo kyu **

Entonces el Hiuzo rodeó el cuerpo de su medio hermano

-No me obligues….

-¡Voy a matar a estos asquerosos humanos!

-Perdóname-entonces Hinata se volvió seria-** Hiuzo sousou **

Entonces el Hiuzo apretó el cuerpo de Kazekyu abrasándolo hasta dejar únicamente las cenizas

Todo lo que quedaba del combate era el suelo hecho escombros y grandes charcos de sangre

-Ganadora: Hinata Hyuga, nueva jounin

-Aquí no ha ganado nadie…..-murmuró Hinata encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus amigos al tiempo que sus heridas se sanaban

Continuará……..


	8. La escalofriante confesión de Hinata

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!! Aqui viene la continuación...

**Cap 8 **La escalofriante confesión de Hinata

Hinata iba hacia sus amigos pero entonces un grupo de jounin de la villa del Relámpago la rodeó, sus amigos se acercaron a toda prisa junto con el Kazekage y sus hermanos, los jounin sacaron sus kunais amenazantes, Hinata entonces los miró sin expresión

-Si molestais a mis amigos, también os mataré a vosotros-dijo fríamente

Los jounin la miraron aunque no lo demostraron se habían asustado al reconocer en ella la misma voz fría y la mirada sin expresión propias del clan Hiuzo

-¡Si nos tocas los mataremos!-dijo uno apuntando a Neji con su kunai

-Sólo lo diré una vez más, si les tocáis os despedazaré

-¡El demonio que mataste era el último de los monstruos de su clan¡Tu debes pagar por ello!

Hinata lo miró manteniendo el semblante inexpresivo, más terrorifico que el del mismo Gaara, los jounin retrocedieron un paso

-Un monstruo¿eh?-dijo saboreando la palabra-el y yo eramos lo mismo hasta sé que no crecimos en un buen entorno

Temari miró a su hermano pequeño que había concentrado su atención en la joven Hyuga

"¿Se sentirá Gaara identificado con el pasado de Hinata-chan?" pensó "El y Naruto deben de comprenderla mejor que nadie"

Hinata también había mirado un momento al Kazekage para después volver a centrar su atención en los jounin

-Para poder tener un linaje más fuerte mi madre, una demonio mapache del clan Hiuzo se casó con mi padre, el heredero del clan Hyuga. Por alguna razón desconocida heredé al completo las habilidades de su clan, algo que jamás había pasado y las habilidades del clan Hyuga también las obtuve de forma completa, de esa manera nací siendo un monstruo completamente diferente a los portadores de los bijus

-¿Pero que está diciendo?-preguntó Sakura

-Ella no es una portadora como yo o Gaara, es una semidemoni-dijo Naruto mirando comprensivamente a Hinata- me lo ha dicho Kyubi

Sasuke y los demás miraron sorprendidos a Naruto y luego a Hinata ¿Por qué no se lo contó antes¿Era aquella la Hinata que había estudiado con ellos hasta el nivel jounin¿De verdad podían confiar en ella?

-¡¿Entonces fuíste capaz de matar a tu propio hermano?!-preguntó otro de los ninjas

Hinata hizo una mueca y siguió hablando

-¿Hermano? Medio-hermano-le corrigió- lo único que no ataba era la sangre del clan que madre nos proporcionó a los dos, el clan Hyuga tampoco me ayudó a comprender lo que era la familia, ellos me tenían tanto miedo que me mimaban y me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, después un miembro del Bouke intentó asesinarme cuando tenía cinco años

Neji bajó la vista avergonzado, el no había sido el único que lo había intentado

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Ten ten en voz baja a Neji

-Sí, no aceptó que yo perdiera ante Hinata-sama y quiso matarla usando una de las tecnicas más dolorosas: la lluvia de piedras

Ambos miraban a Hinata quien sacó el jouhyou que le dio Gaara y empezó a acariciarlo cómo si estuviese tranquilamente paseando

-Mis padres me dieron afecto delante de mi cara, yo creí que eso era amor. Pero a mis espaldas todo eran gritos y mentiras, por supuesto no supe nada de esta situación hasta el día en que……un demonio se comió a mi madre delante de mí salpicandome con su sangre

Todo el estadio quedó en absoluto silencio, aquellas confesiones resultaban realmente escalofriantes¿alguien con un pasado así de verdad podía ser una buena persona?

-Después de que intenté matar al miembro del Bouke que quiso agredirme mi padre me dijo que me odiaba y que nunca fui una hija deseada, pretendía remontar el clan volviendo a casarse de ahí nació Hanabi y a mi se me excluyó. Incluso mi padre me despojó temporalmente de mis poderes, pero aún sin ellos los que sabían lo que yo era me seguían temiendo. Debido a todo eso mi mente se volvió inestable teniendo grandes cambios de humor que ocultaba bajo un carácter débil

Los ninjas del relámpago tragaron saliva al recordar la niña pequeña del clan Hyuga que habían intentado secuestrar hace catorce años, en esa época aún tendría poderes como los tiene ahora ¿y si se venga?

-Al no tener poderes los miembros del Souke decidieron que no había razón para temerme y por lo tanto desistieron de sus intentos de eliminarme

Hinata entonces sonrió mostrando en sus ojos el rasgo alegre que solían tener sus perlados ojos y sonrió adquiriendo su forma humana ¡Con qué tranquilidad hablaba del infierno que vivió!

-Estaba sola¿entonces para qué existir¿verdad, Naruto-kun?

Todas las miradas se centraron en el rubio que asentía casi reprimiendo la risa

-Por eso al encontrar a Naruto vi cual era su forma de existir y decidí buscar una propia refugiándome en una máscara de timidez e inocencia que mis compañeros creyeron sin problemas, pero después aparecieron Kurenai-sensei, Kiba y Shino con los que me encontraba a gusto y sin verme obligada a fingir, también descubrí el miedo que se siente al pensar que puedes perder a esa gente tan querida, por lo que encontré algo interesante qué hacer para confirmar la razón por la que existo: Proteger y cuidar a esa gente que tanto me importa.

Hinata soltó una risa y se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar tapar la risa. Los jounin del relámpago se asustaron aun más de ella y bajaron sus kunais

-Al pensar que la gente de mi aldea vivía y existía para hacerme sentir eso. El mundo me pareció menos hostil

Entonces empuñó con firmeza el jouhyou

-Mientras pueda seguir matando demonios para proteger a la gente, sentiré que estoy viva, incluso si debo proteger a los humanos de otros humanos, seguiré sintiendo la alegría de vivir……y mi existencia continuará-entonces antes de que nadie reaccionara Hinata utilizó el jouhyou rodeando a una gran cantidad de los ninjas mientras que a los otros los había apresado con el Hiuzo-…..así que decidid so hoy queréis dejarme sentir que estoy viva o no

Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa y todos la miraron entre sorprendidos y aterrados, ella se dedicó a apretar más a los ninjas que empezaron a gemir de dolor

-¿Y bien?

-¡Lo sentimos¡Por favor déjanos vivir!-gritaron a la vez

Hinata suspiró, cerró los ojos y los soltó. Los ninjas miraron angustiados a Hinata mientras iban con precaución hacia la salida, ella recogió el jouhyou y se lo guardó con tranquilidad en su bandolera del pantalón

-Por cierto-dijo amablemente, los ninjas la miraron asustados-seguro que os mataré, sólo esperad

Y Hinata sonrió de forma muy dulce, sus compañeros creyeron ver en ese momento a la Hinata de siempre ¿podían confiar en ella¿aunque fuese medio demonio seguía siendo la de siempre? Entonces sonrieron y se acercaron a ella: Sí. Ella, Hinata fuera lo que fuera seguía siendo la misma chica dulce de ruborizadas mejillas que todos adoraban

-¡Guao¡Lo que has hecho ha sido increíble, Hinata-chan!-dijo Sakura abrazándola

-¡¡GENIAL¡¡TIENES QUE HACERLO MÁS VECES!!-gritó el rubio

Hinata correspondió el abrazo de sus amigos y sonrió de forma jovial, después de todo no había sido tan horrible cómo ella había estado pensando. La aceptaban todos….o casi todos, Hinata miró fugazmente al Kazekage que la miraba a distancia de forma indescifrable¿se habría arrepentido de lo que le pidió? Hinata sonrió tristemente, estaba segura de que reaccionaría así

-¿Pero por qué no nos lo contaste antes?

-Pensé que no me aceptaríais

-¡¿Pero cómo piensas esas cosas?! Je, cualquiera se mete contigo ahora-dijo divertido Kiba

-No importa lo pequeño y débil que parezca un insecto, al final se acaba alzando cómo líder-concluyó Shino y todos le miraron cómo diciendo "Siempre tiene algo que ver con los insectos, es lo que hay"

Al final los pocos que quedaban de la aldea de Konoha fueron convencidos por los hermanos del Kazekage para que se quedaran en la gran mansión a dormir, Kankuro se llevó a los ninjas por los bares y Temari hizo un pijama party con las chicas. Pero al final a las tres de la madrugada las tuvo que llevar cada uno a su cuarto

-Este será el tuyo, Hinata-chan-Hinata entró con Temari en el cuarto y entonces sintió un escalofrío al oler el cuarto

-Este es el cuarto de Kazekage-sama, yo aquí no duermo

Hinata estuvo a punto de echarse atrás y sintió que chocaba con alguien, al darse la vuelta vio al pelirrojo

-¿Algún problema?

-Hinata-chan que no quiere robarte el cuarto-dijo Temari agarrando a Hinata del hombro

-No quiero estorbar

-Yo nunca duermo, estoy pocas veces en mi habitación así que da igual si tu lo ocupas unos días

Hinata al final aceptó a regañadientes pero cuando se acostó en la cama se dio cuenta de que no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche, las sábanas estaban impregnadas de su olor y no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados intentando pasar por alto el olor que la estaba torturando. Se quedó un rato quieta boca abajo creyendo que iba a poder dormir, cuando abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir algo tocar su cuerpo por debajo de las mantas, ella miró por debajo de las sábanas….

-¡Arena!-dijo tocando la sustancia, alzó la vista y vio al pelirrojo de rodillas encima suya, Hinata se estremeció al reconocer la mirada salvaje que tenía el día anterior

Continuará……………..

dejadme Reviews, por fa!!!


	9. Chapter 9La verdad más intensa

Gracias por los reviews!!!!aqui os dejo la continuación

Cap 9 La verdad más intensa

La luz de la Luna iluminó por completo a Gaara quedando Hinata roja al ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo completamente desnudo

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos, entonces sintió cómo el le quitaba las mantas y la arena apresaba sus muñecas obligándola a quitar las manos de los ojos, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Mírame-dijo roncamente el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a deslizar la ropa de Hinata, ella hacía lo que podía para aferrarse a la ropa aunque Gaara terminó quitándosela toda, entonces Hinata cogió una manta abrazándose con fuerza a ella

-¡¿Qué te has creído¡Para de una vez!-gritó y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para echar a correr pero el Kazekage ya estaba ahí listo para devorarla, le quitó la manta cogiéndola en brazos para llevársela a la cama y la tiró encima de ella, Hinata lo miraba asustada

-Esto….no…no….tiene gracia…..ya vale….

Gaara se posicionó encima de ella empezando a tocarla

-Sé que ningún de los dos quiere que pare-dijo bajando su boca hasta uno de los pechos de Hinata para empezar a lamerlo

Ella enrojeció y empezó a gemir el nombre del Kazekage cada vez más insistentemente

Hasta que notó cómo empezaba a pasar su lengua y sus manos por todo su cuerpo marcándola con fuego, su tacto se sentía un poco áspero pero Hinata estaba segura de que no podía existir nada mejor, no quería quedarse quieta y guió sus manos sin pensarlo al miembro de Gaara que ya estaba muy duro y empezó a masajearlo oyendo los gruñidos que el daba como respuesta a su estímulo, entonces se movió rozando sus caderas con las de Gaara que empezó a abrir sus piernas y volvió a mirarla, Hinata lo miró completamente roja su mirada correspondía a los gruñidos que estaba dando: los de un animal en época de celo

Y Gaara la embistió, Hinata gimió al sentirlo dentro cuando de repente empezó a aumentar el ritmo, entrando cada vez más, Hinata se aferró a el gritando su nombre con fuerzas y llevando sus piernas a las caderas de el, mucho calor, estaba ardiendo, ya no podía más, cuando de pronto

-¡AH!

Hinata abrió los ojos cómo platos y vio que estaba sola en la habitación, miro por todos lados pero seguía sola, tan sólo notaba su olor intensificado y se levantó a toda prisa de la cama descubriendo que la había humedecido

_**-¿Soñaste algo bonito? **_

-Fuiste tú-murmuró Hinata enfadada a Hiuza

_**-Nosotras porque tu y yo somos una. ¿A que ha sido agradable? **_

-Cállate

-**_Pero sólo ha sido una fantasía, la realidad es mucho mejor._**

**_-_**¿Mejor? Eso no es posible

-**_¿Quieres que vayamos a verle para confirmarlo? _**

**_-_**No

Hinata salió de la habitación para buscar algo con lo que limpiar las sábanas, en la habitación un ojo de arena desaparecía, Gaara sentía que el agua de la bañera se había quedado fría pero apenas lo percibía dado que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Kankuro le había aconsejado que imaginase chicas bonitas y desnudas mientras hacia eso, pero al saber donde dormiría Hinata prefirió hacer su jutsu para verla mientras dormía, era bastante problemático dado que tenía que atender a su jutsu y a sus movimientos a la vez pero valía la pena, Hinata había estado dando vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro, la luz de la Luna iluminaba perfectamente su silueta pero por alguna razón se despertó de golpe y se fue ¿habría tenido una pesadilla? Gaara salió del baño y se secó

**-Preciosa¿verdad? **

Gaara enrojeció al recordar las imágenes que Shukaku había creado para el mientras la veía dormir, se sentía un poco confuso dado que esas imágenes lo saciaban y a la vez lo hacían arder

**-Vamos a verla **

-No

Gaara no deseaba hacer algo que la molestase, Hinata había pedido tiempo y el lo respetaría aunque confiaba que Hinata necesitase menos tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo apuntaría con sólo imaginarla y Shukaku también se estaba volviendo insoportable. Suspiró, antes todo era más fácil cuando podía saciar a Shukaku con sangre, torturando al enemigo, en otro tiempo hubiera sido muy placentero torturar a Hinata hasta la muerte, pero ahora lo que ansiaba era otra cosa y ver que no podía tenerla fácilmente lo excitaba aún más

Pero todo era tan difícil ambos estaban enloqueciendo y Hinata seguía sin atreverse a caer en brazos del pelirrojo, tal vez el tiempo los ayudase a superar esto. Luego de muchos días de que Hinata lo evitaba llegó el día de la despedida

-Hinata, ven un momento

Hinata se mordió el labio y se fue a solas con el Kazekage que estaba mortalmente serio.

Estaban en el patio de los entrenamientos cuando Gaara apresó a Hinata en un gran abrazo, empezando a acariciar su espalda con ansiedad

-Hinata…..-susurró el roncamente

Hinata se estremeció al sentir el deseo en su voz pero era hora de irse y no soportaría el juego del Kazekage

-E-Es hora…de…que…me…vaya

-No-ordenó el

Y antes de que Hinata pudiera evitarlo el pelirrojo la besó abriendo su boca arrasándola con su lengua, Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido y se abrazó inconscientemente a el. Gaara la besó con más intensidad

No quería dejarla ir

"**No permitas que se marche, nos pertenece" **

"No la obligaré a quedarse"

"**Ella también desea estar contigo¿no lo hueles?" **

Gaara se estremeció ante las palabras de Shukaku, tenía razón pero quería oír eso de los labios de Hinata. Se separaron recobrando el aliento

-Gaara, yo…..

-Shhhh-dijo acariciando sus labios con su dedo indice-tienes el tiempo que pediste, sólo deseaba despedirme cómo es debido

Hinata se ruborizó, el pelirrojo la tenía completamente descolocada y se separó de el para irse con sus compañeros

-En un año te daré una respuesta

-Esperaré-y entonces musitó-aunque nos veremos antes de lo que crees

Hinata desapareció con su compañeros, no dejaba de pensar en Gaara y su lado demoníaco empezaba a agotar su paciencia

"_**Anda"**_

-No

"_**Vamos a buscarlo"**_

-He dicho que no

"_**Cómo quieras pero pronto volverá a ser Luna Llena y no me conformaré con una fantasía"**_

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al recordar lo que un mes atrás había soñado en la cama del pelirrojo, ahora ella se encargaba de entrenar al equipo cinco en el cual había una chica rubia llamada Natsuna que era la hermana pequeña de Ino y podía realizar la técnica de la transmigración del alma, estaba Koga el primo de Kiba con su cachorro Shiroi y por último esta Koru que era el hijo de Kakashi y tenía una gran habilidad para realizar el chidori

-Eh Hinata, la semana que viene llegan ninjas de la arena-dijo Naruto yendo hacia ella y su grupo

-¡¿Qué?!

Continuará………………………dejenme reviews negai!!!!


	10. Chapter 10Tenía que pasar

Gracias por los REVIEWS y perdonad el retraso es que el instituto me tiene atareadisima! pero prometo que tan pronto cómo pueda pondré los siguientes caps de mis fics

Cap 10 Tenía que pasar

Hinata estaba pálida como un muerto, durante toda la semana no había dejado de pensar en que posiblemente el Kazekage fuese uno de los ninjas de la arena que viniesen. Después de todo el grupo de Gaara era siempre el elegido para ir a Konoha

-Hinata-sensei¿le sucede algo?-preguntó Natsuna

Hinata miró a la rubia movimiento negativamente la cabeza, sus problemas no podían afectar al entrenamiento de su equipo y hoy era el día elegido para decidir si volvían o no a la academia

-Bueno chicos, os he reunido en este lugar para haceros un examen

-¡¿Un examen?!-gritaron los tres a la vez

-Exacto-entonces se quitó dos cascabeles del bolsillo-tenéis que arrebatarme estos cascabeles o sino volveréis a la academia

Observó como sus alumnos la miraban entre desconcertados y aterrados. "Normal, después de lo que han pasado. Que tengan que hacer esto……" pensó Hinata, entonces cerró los ojos conteniendo la risa

-Vuestras caras me recuerdan a cuando mi equipo y yo realizamos esta prueba.-dijo con nostalgia en la voz-bien, el que no consiga los cascabeles se quedará ahí atado todo el día sin comer. Así que preparaos porque no pienso ponerlo fácil. ¡Empezamos!

Entonces Koga se encaminó velozmente seguido de Shiroi, Hinata sonrió era igual que la primera vez que Kiba atacó a Kurenai-sensei y le lanzó el kunai. Hinata lo agarró a unos centímetros de su cara y se lo devolvió tirándoselo al suelo quedando clavado a los pies de un sorprendido Koga

-Qué rapida ni la vi-dijo Koru

Entonces Hinata se disolvió en un torbellino de Hiuzo preparándose para la diversión. Mientras a las puertas de la villa de la hoja un pelirrojo seguido de sus hermanos eran recibidos con entusiasmo por parte del equipo 7 con Kakashi, Rock Lee y otros dos desconocidos que Gaara supuso que se tratarían de Yamato y Sai, Gaara buscó a Hinata con la mirada pero no había ido a recibirlo que era lo que esperaba, entonces miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio ¿no lo habría olvidado?

FLASH BACK

_Gaara se fue a despedir de Naruto y aprovechó para pedirle algo _

_-Naruto, escucha una cosa _

_-Dime¿necesitas algo? _

_-Más bien quiero decirte algo. Verás dentro de un mes mis hermanos y yo iremos a la villa de la hoja _

_-¡Qué bien! Ya verás la montaña de la ciudad tiene grabada el rostro de la vieja Tsunade y muy pronto el mío¡¡cuando llegues te invitaré a ramen!!_ _¡Vaya que sí! _

_Gaara miraba con una gota en la cabeza la cara de felicidad que tenía el rubio mientras ponía una mueca de desconcierto _

_-Naruto, escucha. Cuando vaya a tu villa, vendras a recibirme tu y…..más gente _

_-¿Quién? Ah. Ya sé _

_Gaara celebró mentalmente que Naruto pillara a la primera sus sentimientos _

_-¡SASUKE, SAKURA, SAI, EL CAPITAN YAMATO Y KAKASHI SENSEI TAMBIÉN ESTARÁN¡ASÍ PODRÁS CONOCER A LOS DEMÁS! _

_-Na..ru..tooo-dijo cargándose de paciencia-no era esa gente a la que me refería _

_-¡¿Entonces te referías a Rock Lee¡¿ERES HOMOSEXUAL GAARA-KUN?! _

_Gaara observó cómo la gente de su villa lo miraba al oír aquello sintiendo el color rojo agolparse en su cara demostrando la ira homicida que empezaba a sentir. Entonces infló sus pulmones de aire (con la misma expresión que Tsunade cada vez que grita a Naruto desde su mesa de Kage) _

_-¡BAKA¡DOBE¡ME REFERÍA A QUE SE LO DIJERAS A HINATA! _

_Entonces la cara de Gaara volvió a teñirse de un rojo intenso pero esta vez por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo _

_-¿Entonces era en serio que te gusta Hinata?_

_-¡SÍ! _

_-Pues podías haberme echado una indirecta, no hacía falta decirlo así, mapachito. Ala hasta la próxima vez _

_Gaara mientras veía partir a su mejor amigo tenía en su mano una margarita hecha de arena y empezó a deshojarla mientras murmuraba con expresión homicida _

_-Lo mato, no lo mato, lo mato, no lo mato…._

_**¡¿Tu has oído cómo nos llamó¡yo lo mato!-**__oyó decir al Shukaku y el asintió con una expresión de psicópata feliz_

_-Espérate a que le dé el mensaje a Hinata_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gaara se acercó a Narutointentando disimular la furia y el deseo de enterrar vivo al rubio

-No me mires con esa cara. Yo se lo he dicho pero ella hoy tenía entrenamiento con su equipo-dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en alto

Gaara relajó el semblante y decidió ir a verla después

-Bueno¿aún me invitas a esos fideos, Naruto-kun?

Naruto sonrió gritando un sonoro Hai pero entonces su semblante se puso serio y miró con desconfianza a Gaara

-Pero sólo somos amigos, no te hagas ilusiones ¿eh?

Gaara se clavó los dientes en el labio mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer la nube de arena que estaba a punto de matar al rubio mientras sus amigos contemplaban la escena alejándose aterrados excepto Sai

-¿Es que tu no conoces la palabra miedo?-preguntó Kankuro observando curioso a Sai

Entonces Sai sacó un rollo, lo desenroscó y escribió algo, le mostró el pergamino en el que ponía miedo

-Sí, es esta ¿por qué?

"Este tío es tonto" pensó Kankuro

Estaba anocheciendo ya, Gaara se encontraba observando desde un árbol a una chica rubia parecida a Ino atada a un palo y entonces vio a Hinata acercarse a ella

-El castigo ha terminado, bienvenida al equipo cinco

La chica le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y volvió la vista al suelo avergonzada

Hinata la miró con candor mientras la empezaba a desatar, ella también conocía esa sensación

-La primera vez que yo participé en esta prueba también fui atada al poste

-¿En serio Hinata-sensei?-dijo la chica incrédula

-No te preocupes Natsuna, te fortalecerás con el tiempo igual que yo.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-tan sólo confía en ti misma y en la gente que cree en ti

-¡ARIGATO, HINATA-SENSEI!

Y se fue, Hinata la vio marcharse mientras seguía sonriendo entonces al darse la vuelta la vuelta se encontró con el rostro de Gaara a unos centímetros del suyo boca abajo y Hinata enrojeció cayendo al suelo. Gaara sonrió divertido al ver la reacción de Hinata y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿Sorprendida de verme?

-Naruto-kun me dijo que venían ninjas de la arena no estaba muy segura de que vinieras

"Lo mato" pensó y miró a Hinata "mejor dejaré al zorro para después"

Hinata se sentía muy avergonzada al ver de nuevo al Kazekage, aún no tenía decidido si sería o no su esposa pero el le prometió un año así que no podía forzarla. Hinata miró un momento al cielo viendo que ya era noche

-Vaya, me parece que es el destino-dijo Gaara con un tono de voz extrañamente ronco

Hinata lo miró curiosa y el hizo un gesto para que volviera a mirar al cielo, al verlo sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies empezando a temblar de arriba abajo

"_**Uh-oh, es Luna llena. Je je je" **_oyó reir a Hiuza mirando a Gaara sintiéndose de pronto una presa indefensa y apaleada

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata abrió los ojos observando el lugar en el que se encontraba: era una habitación grande en el que había grandes muebles de lujo, en seguida reconoció el lugar cómo el mejor hotel de la villa, pero ¿cómo había ido a parar allí? Se incorporó en la cama y sintió frío, bajó su vista empezando a ruborizarse mientras cogía la sábana para taparse

Estaba completamente desnuda y no recordaba por qué, tan sólo sentía una sensación muy rara en su intimidad y su hombro un poco adolorido

-auch-susurró molesta por el pequeño dolor aunque ya casi no lo sentía

Se miró el hombro y con una mano tocó los dos agujeros que había allí, habían estendido un tono levemente rojo por su piel que chocaba mucho con su blancura, se fijó más y vio que las rayas rojas formaban por encima de los dos agujeros el kanji del amor que Gaara llevaba en la frente encima de su ojo izquierdo

"¡Gaara!" pensó y entonces poco a poco empezó a conjeturar qué había pasado cuando oyó hablar a Hiuza

-_**Aaaaah, ha sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Es toda una bestia en la cama **_

Hinata enrojeció ante las palabras de Hiuza confirmando sus sospechas y de repente sintió algo húmedo en su espalda subiendo por ella poco a poco, Hinata sentía cómo su piel se erizaba hasta que la humedad de los labios de Sabaku no Gaara presionó en su cuello y notó las manos del pelirrojo acariciar su vientre bajo las sábanas

-Buenos días, Hina-susurró al lado de su oreja

Ambos recordaban a la perfección lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ambos lo reconocían: tenía que pasar

FLASH BACK

Continuará……..


	11. Chapter 11Recuerdo de una noche movidita

Nunca más solos

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!! Siento la tardanza y ojala os guste la "nochecita de Gaara y Hinata"

Cap 11 Recuerdo de una noche movidita

_Hinata se sintió muy rara al ver nuevamente la Luna su sangre hervía, entonces recordó la noche en que tuvo su primera y única fantasía con el pelirrojo, la sensación era la misma e igual que aquella noche el olor de Gaara era de una intensidad asfixiante, pero ahora había algo distinto a aquella vez, tenía al Kazekage a su lado y su presencia tan cercana hacia que su sangre hirviese aún más, dirigió un momento su mirada a Gaara empezando a temblar al ver la mirada verde aguamarina de el clavado en ella, por su olfato notaba que el estaba excitado y sin ser capaz de hacer o decir nada para salir de aquella situación echó a correr _

_-Hinata por favor, no escapes de mi-dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca lo que hizo que Hinata aumentara la velocidad intentando bajar la ansiedad por estar en los brazos del pelirrojo, Gaara al verla doblar la velocidad cayó al suelo de rodillas, el amaba a Hinata y el Shukaku le regaló algo que acentuó lo que sentía por ella: Lujuria. Apretó sus dedos contra la tierra y miró hacia el lugar por donde escapó Hinata _

_-¡TE CONSEGUIRÉ¡TE CONSEGUIRÉ!_

_Hinata paró en seco al darse cuenta de que había llegado al precipicio, había estado corriendo por el bosque sin saber por donde ir a la aldea, se había concentrado demasiado en despistar a Gaara cosa que resultó inútil porque lo oía, a distancia pero podía oírlo cómo si estuviese a su lado y no tenía a donde escapar _

_Gaara llegó al acantilado pero no la vio¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Hinata se aferraba con el Hiuzo a las rocas mientras que con un jutsu ocultaba su presencia _

_**No puedes escapar.**_

_Calla _

_**Tu también le deseas**_

_Hiuza_

_**Da igual que ocultes tu chakra el olerá tu excitación igual que tu hueles la suya**_

_Yo no estoy…….._

_Hinata sintió algo áspero aferrar su cintura y piernas, ella bajó la vista horrorizada al ver que era arena. La arena la elevó hasta llegar a donde estaba Gaara __que sonreía con satisfacción _

_-Te encontré-dijo roncamente_

_La arena dejó a Hinata contra un árbol sin dejar de sujetarla mientras Gaara se aproximaba, la arena se desvaneció pero antes de que Hinata pudiera escapar Gaara la apretó contra ella, abrazándola con ansiedad _

_-¿Por qué estas tan asustada de mí, Hinata?-susurró contra su oído mientras empezaba a pasar una mano por su espalda mientras la otra sujetaba con firmeza la delicada cintura de Hinata _

_-Yo…..yo….-Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando de repente sintió algo grande y duro entre sus piernas-me…me….estas clavando un kunai _

_-Eso no es un kunai-dijo apretándola más pero que supiera que era aquello _

_Hinata enrojeció al darse cuenta y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir a Gaara besar su cuello mientras la mano de el se metía bajo su ropa hasta subir a su pecho que acarició probando su tacto, Hinata enrojeció aún más ante sus acciones y gimió más fuerte al sentir la erección del pelirrojo crecer. Hinata no se atrevía a imaginarselo ni a recordar el sueño de aquella noche pero no fue capaz de dejar pensar en lo que pasaba con eso _

"_Es…demasiado grande….s-si entra en mi con……e-eso….me partirá….en dos"tragó saliva mirando al pelirrojo que desabrochaba su pantalón, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba quitando con sus manos los pantalones de el y su torso bien ejercitado ya estaba al descubierto. Se maldijo mentalmente por no controlar sus actos,_

"_No…..no…..sé por qué pero hoy luce aún más atractivo que de costumbre" pensó acariciando el pecho pálido de Gaara, el cogió su cara por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo y la besó abriendo su boca mientras que sin ningún pudor la ponía contra el árbol y se acomodaba entre sus piernas con su miembro descubierto y bajó con fiereza la ropa interior de Hinata fue cuando ella reaccionó al sentir aquello rozándose contra su zona descubierta notando la humedad bajando por sus muslos a menudo que el roce se hacía más atrevido tocando con su punta el interior_

_-Pa….para……m-me…..vas a…..partir en dos…….es….es…demasiado..grande…-vale, no debió decir eso, empeoró la reacción de Gaara que jadeando se introdujo un poco más el interior_

_-Grande-dijo casi gruñendo-mmmjm vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo _

_-¿Hinata-chan, donde estas?_

_Se separaron con rapidez al ver a Naruto y su grupo aparecer, Gaara hizo un muro de arena para ocultar el estado en el que estaban vistiéndose a toda prisa, Hinata se sentía muy avergonzada por la situación aunque al igual que Gaara aprovechó para ver lo que no mostraba la ropa, Hinata miró una última vez a Gaara y este la miró con la boca abierta haciéndole señas mientras hacia desaparecer su muro _

_-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Naruto observándolos curioso-oh¿Qué te pasó Hinata-chan? _

_Hinata enrojeció al rojo vivo al caer en lo que Gaara le insinuaba: tenía los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, colmillos en la boca pero de lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que Gaara las tocó es que sus orejas humanas se habían vuelto orejas de mapache en lo alto de su cabeza_

"_Pero si esto nunca me había pasado antes" pensó regresando a su aspecto normal _

_**Porque nunca habías estado tan excitada, baka. Cuando los medio demonio se excitan hacen aparecer su verdadera apariencia sin darse cuenta **_

_¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! _

_Hinata tenía su vista fijada en su plato de curry sin atreverse a mirar al Kazekage sabiendo que el le echaría una indirecta de que acabarían en otro lugar lo del bosque, observó a sus amigos Naruto y Sasuke se cogían las manos por debajo de la mesa mientras se sonreían, Sakura sonreía contenta a la pareja, Hinata recordaba que ella le había confesado hace tiempo que estaba enamorada de Sai y Hinata sospechaba que ya se le había declarado por las señas que empezó a hacerle levantándose de la mesa _

_-Hasta mañana_

_-¿Ya te vas Sai?_

_-Hai, me estan esperando-dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojado-Ha sido un placer conocerlo, Kazekage-sama _

_Gaara se limitó a asentir y fijó su mirada en Hinata que empezó a tener una sensación muy rara en el estómago, lo mejor era volver a huír, Gaara tendría que quedarse con Sasuke y Naruto y no podría seguirla pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó lanzándole una cantidad casi invisible de arena haciendo que Hinata se durmiera, la cogió en brazos antes de que cayera _

_-¿Qué le pasó a Hinata-chan? _

_-Esta cansada-sentenció Gaara-la llevaré a su casa _

_Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de "No te hagas el inocente porque yo hice lo mismo con Naruto" Gaara le ignoró y se transportó usando su arena _

_-¿Desde cuando Gaara sabe donde vive Hinata-chan?-preguntó Naruto inocentemente _

_-Ay, que inocente es mi kitsune-dijo abrazándolo con posesividad-vamos nosotros también a casa _

_Hinata despertó al sentir algo húmedo por su cara, al abrir sus ojos se encontró en un cuarto de baño que no conocía sintiéndose alterada al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Gaara y que este sólo llevaba un albornoz blanco seguramente sin nada por debajo _

_-Gracias por despertarme….pero….pero me has mojado la ropa-dijo intentando evadir lo que iba a pasar _

_-Tranquila ahora soluciono eso-dijo mirándola de forma animal _

_Y antes de que Hinata hiciera un movimiento Gaara ya le había quitado toda la ropa que estaba estendida para secarse al lado de la de Gaara, Hinata enrojeció al ver que Gaara ya no llevaba el albornoz puesto _

_-¿Qué vas……a….a……hacerme Gaara?_

_Gaara no dijo nada y se lamió los labios cogiéndola y depositándola junto con el en la bañera acomodándose encima de ella _

_-Gaara….onegai….onegai_

_Gaara la cayó besándola empezando a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de Hinata entrando dentro de ella, Hinata soltó un gemido de dolor y olió su sangre mezclándose con el agua de la bañera que se vacía mientras por la ducha se seguía llenando, cuando dejó de sangrar, dejó de vaciar la bañera. Hinata empezó a gemir de forma placentera a medida que Gaara empujaba dentro de ella _

_-¡AAAH, GAARAAAAAAH! _

_-¡HINATAAAH…HINATA!_

_Los jadeos y los gemidos se hicieron más intensos a menudo que Gaara la golpeaba con más fuerza chocando fieramente sus caderas contra las de ella hasta que llegaron al climax _

_Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera recuperarse Gaara ya la tenía en la cama volviendo a empujarla con fuerza _

_-¡GAARA¡AAH¡KAMI…..TÚ….AAAAH! _

_Gaara en un reflejo y por culpa del instinto que el Shukaku le había dejado miró el hombro de Hinata lo besó empezando a chuparlo y entonces…….lo mordió perforándolo con sus colmillos para después lamer la sangre_

_Hinata se sintió más excitada y puso instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Kazekage haciendo que se hundiera hasta el fondo, el gimió de placer al notar cómo el interior cálido de Hinata atrapaba su miembro masajeandolo con sus paredes internas de forma inconsciente hasta que finalmente explotó derramando su semilla dentro de ella_

Fin del FLASH BACK

Hinata se sonrojó al recordar con nitidez todo lo que pasó por la noche, ya no valía la pena reprimirse si total el pelirrojo iba a salirse con la suya, el la miró tocando con descaro su lugar entre los muslos haciendo que Hinata soltara un pequeño gemido

-Quiero repetir lo de anoche, koichi-susurró lamiendo su oreja provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de Hinata

Continuará

koichi: cariño


End file.
